HARRY POTTER AND THE UNDEAD SCOURGE
by JurassicJonny
Summary: Harry poter must defend his school from a dangeres new enemy.


Harry Potter and the Undead Scourge

CHAPTER 1: AN ENCOUNTER WITH DEATH

It was very late in the night and harry was very tired. this was because he got very small sleep that night. He layed in bed eyes wide open. "zzzzz..zzzz...zzzz" snores came from hermione's bed and she was very fast asleep and her snores wer loud whitch kept harry up. "i cant get to sleep" siad harry in a very whisper to ron. "neither can i" said ron back. "lets go a walk around the castle too make us tired" said romn. "ok" whisperd harry back in a very quite voice. So Harry and ron helped each other dress. harry looked at his watch. It was 3'clock in morning. "dont forgot your wand, ron" harry said to ron. THen they both tip-tod out of the comma room together. Outside the correders were very dark and spooky. the cob webs hung very big from roof to floor and the it was Very cold. harry coudl see his breath. "its very cold" said ron. "i dont like this one bit, ron, i think something is wrong said "harry back to his freind. "i think we should investgate!" exclaemed ron. "yes, we must protect castle while dumbeldoor is on holiday" said harry. And so they continued sneeking down the very cold corrider. All of a suden away very far in the distance a noise came from the gardan. " did you hear that" siad harry "hear what ?" said ron. "neve rmind..." said harry. Harry andron decided they should check out the wierd noise from the garden. eventuly they seen proffesor snape on patrol but they managed to bring out there invincibility cloack and hide under it. By the time they got to gardan it was, even later and darker and quiter. "arghhhhhhh" the moan took them surpise as the man jumped out a bush. "exuse me" said harry " who are you" ? "ARGHHHHHHHH" reploed the undead zombie, red blood and very bloody guts stuck in it's teath. " my god!" shoulted ron. " it mist be one of those zombies from the hantaed mansion on the other side of the hill". explained harry Potter. " shoult we get snape" ? asked ron. " No. its to dangeres. We dont wont to in danger the hole school and maybe the zombies will kill them all" reply harry. " we should go to the manshon and stop undead zombie out brake" agreed ron. The zombies red eyes looked straight into harry's but harry was'not scared: "Take me to your leader" demand harry. "over my dead body" siad zombie and pulled out it's wand. the zombie pointed wand into the air and shouted "signala lighta" and all of sudden a ghosly zombie light apeared in the sky which signeled the other zombies to come out of the bushes."looks like weve got company" said ron "wands out!" ordered harry and ron obeyed. the zombies formed a line and began to charge. "hold" said herry. " hold" said harry again. "FIRE!" jsut befor e the zombies all hit them and almost killer them. but the spells fired the zombies back and the zombies died and went on fire. "split up and look for clues" harry told ron. So harr and ron began to seach the area which was filled with zombies guts and blood and zimbie cloths. "found something" said ron, with his hand in a zombies pocket. he brung out an old very scary bit of paper with blood stain on it. "its the map of howw to get to the haunted manshon where the very evil zombies live" explaned Harry. " lets follow it" said ron. harry and ron had to fight, many more zombies to get there but did soon enuogh. the manshon was very big and scary. it was wooden and very scary spiders craweled over the roof. harry notice that their were were zombies watching him from the windos of the scary mansion. They tried to get in. "oh no!" said ron when he realise the door was very looked tight. "Avala cedavora" shouted harryand the lock went fly away. They enter the scary mansion... Inside was fool of zzombies everywhere but harry and ron put on there invincibility cloaks again and snuck past them. but then rons cloack stuck on an old rusty nail and rip and all the zombies seen him. "get behind me" commanded harry. "ok" cried ron back. harry channeled his inner energy and fired a massive bolt of lightening that set all the zombies on fire and killerd every single one. "now to find there leader of the zombie horde" said harry. they looked around to house till they found a very big old very sprial round staircase going up to very big tower. the stairs squeaked as they walked up. "what are you going to do to boss zombie" said ron "i make him an offer he cant refuse" said harry "does that mean ur going to kill him" said ron "only if he thretens hogwarts school of wizzerdry and witchcrafet. we must defend the schools honor" "yes " agreed the ron. they went to the top and found the boss zombie waited on them. he had a biggest scary black hood on covering his face. The boss zombie fire a bolt of energy at harry and laughed very evily. "Is that the best you can do" said harry back to him. Then the hooded zombie tripped over one of the rusty nails and nearly fallen. harry saw his chance to attack. "THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS" harry shouted very loudely and fired a very big bolt of blue flame and the boss zimbies face. then zombie fell to the gound dead. "its, over we saved the school" said harry jotter they begain to walk away. But then everything went blue and red and orange with spells as the boss zombie got back up and fired. "hahahahah" said the boss zombie scarily. harry notice a ripp in the boss zombies hood and noticed white and grey hair coming out of it. "NO IT CANT BE" said harry and then the boss zombie took off his big hood. dumbledoors face was all bloody and zombie-like. "I AM THE LEADER OF THE ZOMBIES!" said the dumbledoor the leader of all zombies in the world. and then everything went black and harry and ron fell to the gruond very knocked out.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
